Kisses
by The Lady Ley
Summary: These are going to be a few one shots based off of different kinds of kisses that people have. I am using a list that I found posted by @lumosinlove on Tumblr. The kisses that will be written about include everything from hello and good mornings to goodbyes and breaking up. They are not all sweet, they are not all happy.
1. Goodbye Kisses

Goodbye Kisses

"But do you reeeallly have to go?" Viktor sighed dramatically as he pulled Yuuri down to the couch with him. Yuuri could only laugh as he settled down into Viktor's arms. It wasn't Yuuri's favorite thing to do and Viktor knew this. Leaving was never fun and it seemed like competition always kept them separated for weeks on end. Since they were both one of the top three skaters in the grand prix they wouldn't be skating on the same Ice until the finals. Yuuri had to leave in the morning to go to Skate America while Viktor would leave three days later to go the NHK.

"You know I wouldn't if I didn't have to." Yuuri said softly as he moved to straddle Viktor's hips and rested his hands on the older man's shoulders. "But the sooner I leave then the sooner it will be over right?"

"Yuuri, I don't think that is how it works." Viktor whined as his hand's found purchase on Yuuri's hips; thumbs finding their way under his shirt and rubbing small circles on his skin there. He closed his eyes as Yuuri leaned forward placing a kiss on his forehead.

Looking up at Yuuri, Viktor found that he couldn't remain upset for too long as brown eyes danced with amusement back at him. What would the point in that be anyway? No, they had done this before and they would have to do it again. They were good at the goodbyes; after all they always looked forward to the hellos.

The two of them had saying goodbye down to a science after all. Tomorrow Yuuri would leave but tonight Viktor would sit on the couch and commit the feeling of Yuuri's body to memory. Hands would roam with their only intent to be soothing. He would press kisses into soft skin searing promises of a happier return.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Yuuri bent over to whisper in Viktor's ear, lips lightly caressing the shell of his ear. Viktor could feel the slight heat begin to rise in him and all he could do was nod and take Yuuri's hand when it was offered to him. He was going to make sure that he got enough kisses to sate him until they met again.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile as he looked down at Viktor who was still clinging to him tightly. He soaked in the sight for a few moments before his alarm vibrated to let him know that he needed to get up. He never set an audible alarm on days when he was going away. He always seemed to wake up naturally, and it was always easier to leave when Viktor wasn't awake. They said all they had to say the night before

Yuuri carefully disengaged himself from Viktor and slowly pulled himself out of bed. He dressed in the clothing that he had laid out the night before and quietly went about the rest of his morning routine. He started a pot of coffee for Viktor and left a note just because he could.

He snuck into the bedroom and held back a laugh at the sight of his husband snuggled up using Makka as a snuggle buddy. He quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. It was moments like now that made leaving so much harder. It never got any easier.

"Damn it." He muttered as he looked at the time in the right hand corner of his phone. Sighing he put his phone in his back pocket and did a quick look around the room making sure that he wasn't forgetting anything. Carefully he bent over Viktor and pressed a soft kiss into his temple.

"I love you." he whispered knowing it fell on deaf ears.

Viktor sighed as he rolled over and found the bed not only empty but cold as well. He knew what to expect, Yuuri wasn't good at saying goodbye. He stumbled out of bed and down the hall institutionally following the smell of coffee… the nectar of the Gods. He smiled as he saw the tented paper sitting next to his cup.

Viktor,

I love you and miss you already. I'll call you when I land.

Xoxox

~Yuuri

"Talk to you soon love." Viktor sighed and he kissed the note. Goodbye was never easy but they were well versed, it was a science, and it wouldn't be too long before they were with one another again. He would just keep telling himself that.


	2. Hello Kisses

Hello Kisses

He watched as Viktor paced back and forth across the living room floor. He must have been at this for well over an hour. Makkachin knew that there was only one thing that made him that anxious; his dark haired human must have been coming home today. The thought of it made him excited and he got up to walk alongside his human in a show of solidarity, 'look at me human, I am excited too'. They stopped in front of the window and his human kept transferring his weight from one foot to the other.

"It's only 15:15 Makka." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Makka tilted his head asking why it mattered. "Let's see his plane gets in at 16:30 and it would take another 15 or 20 minutes for it to taxi and unload." Viktor muttered to himself and Makka bumped against his leg. 'You'll worry yourself over nothing, the human is fine,' he thought trying to divert Viktor's attention.

"He told me not to come." Viktor sighed looking at Makka as he slid down to the floor. He positioned himself next to Viktor and placed his head in his human's lap. Viktor mindlessly ran his hair through his soft fur and Makka settled in even more. 'He always tells you not to come,' Makka barked at him startling the human.

"I have missed him so much Makka, you must have missed him too," Viktor laughed a little. It wasn't really the point that Makkachin was trying to make but at least it had made him laugh. Viktor looked back up at the clock again. 'He told you not to come but you always do,' Makka sighed as he got up and walked to the door. He jumped up just enough to grab the bright red leash, brought it over to his human, and dropped it at his feet. 'Let's stop this and just go already.'

Viktor looked at the leash at his feet dumbfounded. It was silent in the room for a few long seconds the tick, tick, tick of the clock the only sound. Suddenly Viktor burst out into laughter and hugged Makka around the neck. Makka licked his face knowing that his human was happy and a happy human was Makka's favorite kind of human.

"Ok Makka, let's go get our Yuuri!" he sang out jumping to his feet. Makka ran to the door and sat down to wait until the leash was clipped on his collar. He had to admit that he was now starting to feel more excited. He hadn't seen his dark haired human in two and a half weeks; he had left before the light haired human had. It would be nice to see his humans together again. The two of them bounded out the door and headed towards the airport. They would be too early but neither seemed to care.

Makka knew that he had to be on his best behavior in the airport. He was only allowed in because his light hair human had managed to sweet talk the security guard and he wrote something really quickly on a piece of paper. He handed it back to the woman who gave a huge smile and Makka couldn't help but wonder what it was. His human was always doing that and every time people seemed really happy when he did. 'It doesn't matter I suppose,' Makka thought, 'as long as it gets us through to see dark haired human and light haired human stops worrying.'

They stopped and looked at a brightly lit up board with a bunch of human writing that Makka didn't understand. But it seemed Viktor understood it just fine as he muttered to himself and smiled once he found the information he was looking for. Viktor lead Makka through a mass of people until he found a chair that was located outside a small coffee shop in the concourse. Makka laid at his feet and huffed. 'Waiting for dark haired human is never fun.'

What seemed like hours later Viktor jumped up and joined a circle of people at the foot of a staircase. Throngs of humans began to make their way down the stairs and Makka soon lost the ability to see anyone. He whined a little wanting to see his dark haired human just as much as Viktor.

Makka felt some extra slack in his leash and he looked up at his light haired human who had dropped it. He held his arms out and called out dark haired human's name. He could hear the light laughter as it bubbled up from the smaller man who threw himself into Viktor's arms. The hug one another tightly before Viktor lifted Yuuri off the ground and swung him around in a circle causing the smaller man to yelp in surprise. Sometimes Makka forgot that light hair human may have left too but that doesn't mean that he left to see dark haired human.

"Hey," dark haired human smiled.

"Hey yourself," light haired human replied before he leaned in closing the small space between them. It was short and sweet, just a peck on the lips. Dark haired laughed as he pulled away swatting. "I missed you so much." Viktor whispered, his eyes dancing as he looked at Yuuri. Makka had just about enough of it though. The two humans saw each other, he allowed them to kiss, now it was his turn.

Makka pawed at dark haired human's leg and when that didn't get the desired results he jumped up on Yuuri being more demanding of his attention. Yuuri laughed and knelt on the ground hugging Makka around the neck. 'I missed you a lot dark haired human.' Makka thought at he showered his human's face with kisses. 'don't leave for so long next time, light haired human becomes insufferable,' but eventually light haired human rescued dark haired human from Makka's rain of kisses with a laugh.

"Hungry?" Viktor asked and as if on command Yuuri's stomach answered for him. "Let's go to the little café by the house. Makka perked up at that, it meant handouts and the only thing Makka liked more than his humans were the hand outs his humans gave him. He barked out in delight and tried to lead the way as Yuuri quickly bent over and grabbed the leash before Makka could make it too far.

"Sounds amazing," Yuuri said softly. Makka turned back to look at the two of them and couldn't help but smile a little as dark haired human pulled light haired human down for another kiss, this one longer and a little more needy. Yes happy humans were Makka's favorite kind of humans, but he was hungry. Makka barked out breaking up the sweet reunion pulling again at the leash. The two of them laughed and followed the dog towards the carousel.


	3. Post-Break up

Let me start this by saying... this is NOT cannon in any way. Actually most of these aren't cannon but still. I am so sorry for this... I didn't want to do it but my friend suggested finishing this particular prompt yesterday and I was inclined to agree... rip it off like a bandaid. This isn't even the worst one on this prompt list.

Please let me know what you think. Thank you in advance!

Post-Breakup Kiss

"I am so sorry." Yuuri's voice shook a little as he covered his face with his hands. "I didn't want this. I didn't want to do this to you." He took a ragged breath and chanced a look at the grey haired man sitting next to him. His eyes fluttered shut when Viktor tilted his head looking intently at the bruises on his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world. A perfect mirror for the way his heart felt at that moment.

"Then don't." Viktor said weakly, tears falling down his face. He snapped his head up and looked at Yuuri intently. His eyes were wide and hopeful as Yuuri looked at him softly. "Then don't want it. Don't do it now, not ever." He reached out to take Yuuri's hand and flinched as it was pulled just out of his reach. They looked at each other in stunned silence. Was this real? Was this actually happening? Yuuri shook a little as he wrung his hands together in his lap.

His touch would make this too hard, harder than it already was, harder than it needed to be. Yuuri finally let the tears start to fall. It had all just been too much; too much pressure, too much attention, too much… everything.

"Please," Viktor pleaded, his voice sounded small and scared, "Tell me how I can fix this, how I can fix us." His voice cracked as the words tumbled out of his mouth. He looked at Yuuri pleading, saying every word that he wanted to say but couldn't with his gaze.

"You can't fix us, Viktor. I can't fix us. We can't fix this." Yuuri choked out each word smashing into Viktor like nails sealing the coffin of their relationship. Yuuri stood up and faced Viktor, movements disjointed as he acted against his own natural desires. He wanted to hug the man in front of him, hold him close, comfort him, but he couldn't he would lose his nerve to do this if he did.

Viktor stood quickly as Yuuri attempted to walk away. He reached out and grabbed Yuuri's arm pulling the man back to him. Yuuri turned in surprise to look up at the man, and melted a little. He reached up to place a shaking hand on Viktor's cheek.

"I do love you." He whispered.

"Then don't do this." Viktor pleaded again.

Yuuri sighed and wrapped a hand around the back of Viktor's head pulling him gently down to rest their foreheads together. Cerulean eyes met chocolate ones before they fluttered closed and let their lips meet in a soft and slow kiss. There was no rush neither really wanted it to end. Viktor placed his hands on Yuuri's hips but didn't pull the man any closer. Yuuri's other arm came up to wrap around Viktor's neck.

Viktor lightly bit Yuuri's bottom lip, a plea to let him have this much at least and Yuuri hesitantly agreed. But the only thing that could be tasted was the salt from their tears; it was so unlike any other kiss they had ever shared. Yuuri couldn't help but let out a small sob as it hit him that this was it. Once he walked out that door there would be no turning back. He slowly pulled away and looked Viktor in the eyes.

"Goodbye Vitya." He reached forward one more time and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled weakly as he backed away shaking his head. Slowly he removed the wedding band from his right hand and placed it on the coffee table before turning around and walking away. The door closed with a resounding click without Yuuri even looking back. The silence was deafening and Viktor let himself collapse onto the floor in despair. His fingers lightly pressed to his lips still feeling the ghost of Yuuri's final kiss.


	4. We Can't Do This Kiss

The things about thing about this kiss is that you kind of have to read the Post-Breakup Kiss that got posted yesterday. I think this is the only prompt that is on the list where you 'need' the context of another kiss chapter.

Please let me know what you think.

This is one of the kisses fond in the types of kisses list compiled by lumosinlove

"We Can't Do This" Kiss

They traded glimpses and glances with one another from across the room. Each surrounded by their own group of nosy press. Each being asked questions about their rumored split and the lack of wedding bands that everyone knew they wore on their right hand. Each looked miserable at their personal life being thrown in the spot light for everyone to see.

"No comment." Viktor kept saying as questions were thrown left and right.

"There is nothing to say." Yuuri would say before moved on.

"If you will excuse me" Yuuri said, breathing suddenly became a function that he forgotten how to do. He felt the panic bubble up in his chest and his mind started to doubt everything that he had done. He began to question himself, why he had left, was it worth it? Yuuri tried to push through the reporters but they persisted.

"Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov," Hearing his name stung every time it was said, "does this split from your husband have anything to do with the allegations that he had an affair with fellow skater Christophe Giacometti?" Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks and felt the anger boil up in him. How dare anyone think that any of this was Viktor's fault, much less that he did something like that.

"I have no idea where you got that from." Yuuri tried to keep his voice as even as he possibly could. "But let me make this very clear to you, Viktor is not to blame for anything. If there is-" He felt a hand grab his arm and start to pull him away suddenly.

"That will be all thank you." Viktor said smoothly as he pushed Yuuri away from the reporters and past the security guards into a secure part of the stadium. He flinched a little as Yuuri when pulled his arm free and walked into one of the back rooms. Viktor followed regardless.

Yuuri stood against the back wall repeatedly hitting it with the side of his balled up fist. His body shook with silent sobs and it killed Viktor to see him this way. He reached out and turned Yuuri into him allowing him to beat on his chest halfheartedly a few times before he allowed himself to be pulled into a hug and Viktor rested his cheek on the top of the smaller skater's head. His hair was still stiff and hard from the styling gel he used but at this point Viktor couldn't care less.

Yuuri grabbed onto Viktor's jacket for dear life as he let himself become a blubbering mess. He felt his knees start to give out under him and was thankful that Viktor gently guided him down to the ground and holding him tight. He felt soothing circles being rubbed into his back and heard whispered words of comfort into his ear. It was supposed to be soothing but it started to make Yuuri hate himself even more.

"Why?" Yuuri said with shaky breath, "Why are you being so nice to me?" Viktor stopped moving his hand for a moment and looked down at Yuuri in shock. Did he really think that he would resent Yuuri in any way for what had happened?

"Because it hurts me to see you like this," he said calmly. Viktor sighed and used his finger to tilt Yuuri's chin up so that their eyes locked. "Because I will never stop caring about you." he whispered and pressed a kiss to Yuuri's forehead. "Because it doesn't matter what happens, I will always be here for you." Yuuri felt his breath catch in his throat as he began crying again.

"I don't deserve your kindness," Yuuri yelled at. "People are saying such horrible things and it's my fault so you should hate me." He tried to pull away but Viktor's arms just gripped him harder.

"Why do you think it is your fault? Every couple of years they think Chris and I have some kind of a fling together of course they would try to blame it on some kind of affair." He looked away quickly, "It didn't help that I went to see Chris right after you left," he muttered. Yuuri looked at Viktor and let out a small huff of laughter at the man's tone.

"No I suppose that wouldn't help." They sat there in silence for a few moments before Viktor rested a shaky hand on Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri tilted his head into the touch and closed his eyes giving the light haired man hope. Viktor leaned in slowly giving Yuuri an out if he didn't want this to happen before he gently pressed his lips to Yuuri' stayed like that for sever long seconds not trying to deepen the kiss, just enjoy the feeling of lips on lips once again. The younger man gripped onto Viktor's jacket tightly and with a jagged breath he pulled back.

"We can't do this" he whispered looking at his hands which were still balled in Viktor's jacket. Both of them took shaky breaths as they tried to process what happened.

"Do you really care if we can or not?" Viktor asked before he reached forward crashing their lips together. This time the kiss was more heated. Yuuri rose to his knees and wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck pulling him in closer. Viktor wrapped one arm around Yuuri's waist pulling him against tighter his body while the other hand tangled itself in his hair pulling his head lightly so that he had a better angle. It was all teeth, lips, and tongue. It was hot, sloppy, and needy. Moans filled the room as their hands began to roam and when they finally pulled away they looked at one another through half lidded eyes.

"No." Yuuri sighed. He was tired of being miserable and it was evident that Viktor wasn't doing any better. "Right now I really don't care." He dropped his head.

"Come with me" Viktor asked softly, almost afraid to break the fragile agreement that they had come to. Yuuri nodded slowly and stood up and reached a hand out to Viktor.

"We have a lot to talk about, but for now… can we just…"

"Of course." Viktor pulled Yuuri in for one last kiss before they had to go back to the real world.

Well there you have it. I couldn't leave them broken up, they really do love each other too much!


	5. Morning Kisses

Viktor sighed and snuggled into the warm body that was in front of him. He wanted to pretend that he could go back to sleep, that the sounds of the world waking up outside his window paired with the brightness of the room weren't going to keep him awake. He hooked a leg over Yuuri's and pulled their bodies together. His hand traced lazy designs into Yuuri's hip and stomach earning him a slight sigh in return.

He buried his face into the crook of Yuuri's neck and breathed in the sandalwood sent of his body wash; smiling against the smooth skin when he caught a slightly salty hint mixed in. Visions of the night's previous activities floated through his head as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and held on to him tightly.

Yuuri shivered a little, still not fully waking up, as Viktor pressed kisses into his neck and shoulder. Each kiss lingered a little helping pull Yuuri closer to a state of wakefulness. Viktor's breath teased the small hairs on his neck and Yuuri couldn't help but smile a little as he snuggled down into Viktor's chest and reached an arm around his head to caress the Russian's cheek.

"Mmm, good morning." Viktor whispered into Yuuri's ear before peppering kisses to the sensitive skin behind it, making the smaller man moan out a little; his eyelids fluttering shut at the sensation.

"G'mornin' Vitya." He sighed with a smile on his face. Yuuri reached down and grabbed one of Viktor's hands bringing it to his lips and pressing light kisses on his knuckles. "Sleep well?"

"Mmmhhh," was the closest to an answer he was going to get. Viktor was too preoccupied with a particularly interesting patch of skin at the base of Yuuri's neck. Mornings like this were what he lived for. Not so long ago he may have blushed just thinking about lying in bed, being woken up by Viktor's soft kisses, naked limbs tangled together. Somehow, over time, this became normal and normal somehow became special. Yuuri turned Viktor's hand over and placed a gentle kiss in the center of his palm.

"You know kissing someone's palm means right?" Viktor whispered sending a small shiver up Yuuri's spine as the words ghosted across his ear. "It means that you are putting your heart in someone's hands." Yuuri smiled into Viktor's palm in response.

"I don't think there is a safer place for it," he said as he shifted to his other side so he could look his lover in the eyes. "Do you?" Viktor's eyes danced in the morning light as he slowly and deliberately grabbed Yuuri's hand and placed a drawn out kiss into his palm.

"No less safe than my heart is in your hands." He said after several moments and Yuuri felt his face flush a little. Some of his old habits were hard to break and when Viktor acted like this it was almost impossible not to blush.

Yuuri reached up and pulled Viktor in for a kiss. Slow and soft they took their time showing their love and devotion to one another. Viktor pulled Yuuri's hips closer to him while Yuuri carded his hands through silver hair. Their legs so tangled together that you couldn't tell where one person started and the other ended.

Tender kisses, the feathering of finger tips across smooth skin, soft pressing of one body into another was abruptly broken up as an over sized ball of brown fur jumped on top of them wriggling his way in between his owners. Soft and warm lips were replaced with a wet and cold nose as Makka attempted to get one of them to leave the bed.

The two men laughed as they tried to push the poodle off of them but failed miserably. Makka plopped down between them with a huff, tail beating Yuuri's legs through the blanket. Yuuri laughed and placed a kiss on the dog's head before reaching over and pulling Viktor in for a quick brush of the lips.

"I'll take Makka out and feed him, you get breakfast started?" Yuuri suggested. Viktor looked at him for a long moment, he wanted to sear this moment in his mind, it was almost as perfect as the morning cuddles and kisses that they were sharing moments before.

"Yeah," he said softly, blinking himself back into to the present, "that sounds good. That sounds really good."

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think... reviews are always encouraged and make me smile.


	6. First Kiss

Viktor hissed in sympathy as he watched Yuuri hit the ice hard for the fifth time. He always told Yuuri how impressed he was with the young skater's stamina, but times like today it really worked against him. Most people would have taken a break after the third or fourth failed attempt, but not Yuuri. He was determined to land the quad axel. While his fortitude was most impressive, his stubbornness was going to be his downfall. Viktor skated out onto the rink after the seventh failed attempt; he knew the younger skater would keep going to the point of injury.

"That's enough for today Yuuri." He offered his hand to the skater to help him off the ice but Yuuri was in that all or nothing mode. His brows were knitted together, eyes stormy, mouth set in a tight line. He gently swatted Viktor's hand away as he pushed himself off the ice on his own power. Viktor sighed noting the small slices on Yuuri's palms from where kept catching himself on the ice.

"I can do this." Yuuri rebuked as he turned and skated off again gaining speed as he came around the boards again and entered into a forward Mohawk. Viktor shook his head as he watched Yuuri kick his free leg as he jumped up. He could tell right away that Yuuri's balance was off. As he came down to land on the pick of his skate, having only completed four full rotations not the four and half he needed, he fell to the outside and skidded towards the boards. Viktor cringed a little as he slid into them with enough force that it was going to knock the wind out of him but luckily not so hard as to hurt him much beyond that.

Viktor skated over to the man who was still laying on the ice. He knew that Yuuri wasn't injured, beyond a bruised ego of course. He offered Yuuri his hand but it was batted away as Yuuri pushed up into a sitting position. Viktor gracefully sat beside him with a slight sigh as he studied the skater.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you don't take a break." The words were stern, the command was obvious and Yuuri sighed in resignation. Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hand to better examine the small cuts that littered his palm. The ice really was unforgiving. "This is why I told you to wear gloves." Viktor chide with a small huff.

"I don't know what I am doing wrong." Yuuri muttered as he rested his head against the boards. "I know I have the height but I feel like I am missing the power, like I am not throwing my free leg hard enough."

"The power is part of it," Victor sighed, "Your missing your edge when you jump and that is throwing off your balance. You're over thinking things." He laced his fingers with Yuuri's causing the younger man to flush, but he didn't pull away. "But Yuuri, why is this so important? It is almost impossible to land; I can't even do it and trust me I tried."

Yuuri remained quiet but his face flushed a shade darker. Viktor noticed his gaze hadn't left their interlocked hands and he couldn't help but smile as he squeezed it a little. The silence that stretched between them wasn't uncomfortable but it held a little tension. Russet eyes fluttered shut as Yuuri sighed and Viktor knew that he would say something about it in his own time, Viktor just had to be patient.

"I wanted to do it for you." he whispered and pulled his hand away from Viktor's to cover his face in embarrassment. It was Viktor's turn to blush and he felt the breath get pulled out of him. After a moment he reached up to gently pull Yuuri's hands from his face.He placed a hand on the man's face and softly forced him to look at him eye to eye.

"Yuuuuri," Viktor sang once he found his voice again, "why for me? Why not for yourself? Why not for your program? Why does it have to be for me?" Viktor chuckled a little as Yuuri began to shift uncomfortably under his coach's gaze.

"C-c-cold." He stammered as he pulled away from Viktor and stood up. "I'm getting cold sitting here." He skated away towards the opening of the rink. Viktor laughed even harder as he got up and followed watching as the poor flustered man snapped on his blade guards and hurried towards the locker room. He waited a few minutes before he followed the Yuuri, a smile still plastered to his face.

If he noticed he didn't say anything about the way Yuuri was sitting on the benches dressed as he was minutes ago. If he noticed he didn't say anything about way Yuuri tensed when he knelt in front of him and began to unlace his student's skate for him. If he noticed he didn't say anything about the deep red that painted the skater's face when Viktor's thumb deliberately ran over his ankle. He did notice and comment, however, about the way Yuuri stopped breathing when their eyes met.

"Breathe." He whispered and Yuuri could only nod as he took a shaky breath. Time felt like it stopped when Viktor rose on his knees so that he was level with the man sitting on the bench. "Can I kiss you?" Viktor asked, his voice barely a whisper as he studied Yuuri's face. Several long moments passed and Viktor smiled softly. "It's ok," he whispered dragging a thumb across Yuuri's cheek.

He pulled away and tried to stand up but could only gasp as a hand pulled him back down and slightly chapped lips brushed against his own. It wasn't deep or passionate, nothing more than a pair of lips ghosting over another really. It wouldn't be winning any awards for the world's most romantic first kiss, but to Viktor it was perfect and he couldn't help but smile against Yuuri's lips and loved the fact that he felt Yuuri smile too.


	7. Come to Bed

"Come to Bed" Kiss

Yuuri leaned back against the arm of the couch and bit his bottom lip trying to hold back a moan. His fingers wrapped tightly into his hair only because they failed to find any place else to hold onto. His eyes fluttered shut and he slightly scrunched his face at the sensation.

"Right there," he sighed, voice catching slightly in his throat. Viktor's long fingers coaxed another moan out of the Japanese skater as he repeated the motion. Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and gave Viktor a half hearted glare as Viktor smiled up at him.

"Feisty tonight." he laughed as he pressed against Yuuri again causing the younger man to hiss out. "You told me you wanted it right there." The Russian laughed when Yuuri's head rolled back again as Viktor worked the spot over once again.

"God, Viktor!" Yuuri whined and pulled his foot back to plunge it into the bucket of ice water on the floor. "You make it sound so dirty." He flushed looking down at Viktor again as he picked up the other foot and started to dig into the arch with his thumbs. Yuuri's head rolled back again part in pain and part in frustration causing the Russian to chuckle and shake his head.

When Yuuri couldn't take the pain any longer he pulled away from Viktor's grip and plunged his foot in the ice bucket. He sat up and sighed. Yuuri's entire body hurt. It had been a rough couple of days and the ice was a hard and unrelenting mistress. Viktor had been pouring all of his attention into Yuuri's programs to prepare the man for Four Continents, a competition that Yuuri himself was determined to win. The unrelenting training pace, however, meant a few more bruises and tight muscles than before, a small price to pay for gold in Yuuri's opinion.

While it wouldn't be as satisfying as beating the Russian Yuri and he wouldn't be seeing Chris at all, there was still some stiff competition which meant that he couldn't rest on his laurels if he wanted gold. He still hadn't won a gold medal for Viktor, or at least a gold that he counted. It didn't matter how much Viktor tried to convince Yuuri that a gold at the Japanese Championships was still a gold, the man would never believe it. With this goal in mind he found himself at the rink before Viktor every morning and even leaving after the club had closed.

"I was thinking that you should take tomorrow off." Viktor said startling Yuuri out of his thoughts. "You have been working really hard and I'm worried you may hurt yourself if you don't slowdown a little." He turned to look at the Japanese man. He looked a little dumbfounded.

"B-But Viktor!" He exclaimed after a moment. "There is only a week until the competition!"

"That is all the more reason for you to take this time to rest up." Viktor gently placed a towel over his lap and motioned at the bucket for Yuuri to give him his feet. Gingerly he dried them off and looked at them intently. Skater's feet were never really pretty they were calloused, bruised, many times with broken toes that never set the right way. Viktor ran his fingers gently over Yuuri's ankle and sighed. "They shouldn't look like this."

Yuuri peered down at his own feet and knew that Viktor was talking about the way his ankles were slightly swollen. Blues and purples blossomed over the ankle bone, one of the places that he normally didn't bruise. Viktor gently pressed a kiss into each ankle before his fingers slowly traveled up Yuuri's legs. He hovered over the other man forcing him back against the arm again.

Viktor's fingers gently slipped under the elastic of Yuuri's pants and pulled back just far enough to get a good look at the giant bruise over his hip bone from where he fell hard… more than once. Yuuri's breath quickened a little when Viktor placed a lingering kiss onto the bruise before rubbing his thumb over the tender skin.

The younger skater forgot how to breathe when Viktor straddled his waist. Slowly he grabbed the collar of Yuuri's shirt and pulled it back with a small sigh. Viktor's lips caressed another discoloration over his right shoulder. He had fallen earlier in the day and slid into the boards rather hard.

Their eyes met and Viktor silently dared Yuuri to suggest otherwise. Yuuri's eyes softened as he sighed in defeat. There was no way he was going to win this battle. He knew he was bruised and battered, knots tightened the muscles in his legs and shoulders, and he really was so very tired.

"Fine." He sighed, "I'll take tomorrow off."

"Thank you." Viktor whispered before he pressed his lips against Yuuri's forehead. He climbed off Yuuri and picked up the bucket of ice water and made his way to the bathroom to dump it. Yuuri sighed and closed his eyes. Deep down he knew Viktor was right and the he was just looking out for him, but it was still frustrating. When he opened his eyes Viktor was standing over a knowing smile on his face.

"See you're tired even now." He said softly and extended a hand which Yuuri begrudgingly took. Viktor gently pulled him up and spun him around so his back was against the Russian's chest. Yuuri sighed in contentment as Viktor took a moment to card his hands through his hair gently massaging the scalp. Viktor's hands were magic as they worked down his neck pressing into the knots that kept him tense.

"You're so tense." He muttered as he pressed his lips into Yuuri's neck. The younger man tilted his head to allow his lover more access. Viktor peppered kisses into his neck and down his shoulder before he started to kneed again.

"Yuuuuuuuuri my love," he pressed another kiss into Yuuri's neck, "Why. Don't. You. Come. To. Bed" He emphasized each word with a kiss that slowly moved up his jaw line until at last he brushed against Yuuri's lips. Yuuri melted into the touches, unable to argue he nodded and reached out to pull Viktor down into another kiss.

"Come on." Viktor laughed one they broke apart, "Maybe I can help you work on your other kinks." He winked as Yuuri turned bright red.

"V-V-Viktor!"


	8. You Look Beautiful

Yuuri was a lot of things to Viktor. On his worst days Yuuri was a ray of light breaking though the haze that clouded his mind. Just because Yuuri had shown him an entire world that he had been denying himself didn't mean that he was immune to the shadows of his past. Sometimes when it got to be too much and he felt like he was going to collapse in on himself; Yuuri was there holding him, soothing him, loving him. It was something that Viktor had never experienced, something he didn't think he was worthy of for a long time.

On normal days Yuuri was his lover; the man that had shown him how to love not only another person but also himself. Yurio had once told Yuuri that he was a different person before they had met. That he was serious, driven only by his need to please other people, and hid behind a well placed mask at all times. It wasn't until he had met Yuuri that he started to heal. Yuuri wanted nothing more than for Viktor to be himself. That was something that no one had ever wanted him to be before. Because of that Viktor was starting to figure out who the real Viktor was the one not dependent on a mask.

On the best of days Yuuri was his everything. He was his teacher and showed him how do to the things that he had always wanted to learn but never had the chance. Suddenly Viktor had a new appreciation for the culinary arts. He was his best friend who shared everything with him from his ideas and desires to his beautiful laughter. He was the one person that Viktor never had to try to surprise because it was the simplest things that made him smile and Yuuri's smile was everything.

Viktor couldn't help but give Yuuri a goofy grin as he watched the man put on his cuff links, his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. Yuuri was so perfect that even in the imperfect moments Viktor's breath was stolen from him. He considered himself lucky because he was the only one that Yuuri allowed to see this beautifully 'imperfect' side of him. Viktor mused over that idea for a moment as Yuuri started to tie his tie. Yuuri was a lot of things to Viktor, but he also knew that he was a lot of things to Yuuri as well.

Viktor knew that he was Yuuri's first and only love. Sure there was the childhood crush that he had on Yuuko, but in the grand scheme of things there really had only ever been Viktor. His first love, his first kiss, his first lover… Viktor was his first and his only. Every time that thought crossed his mind Viktor felt himself blush a little. Yuuri had entrusted Viktor with just about all of his firsts and no one had ever trusted him with something so important before. Sometimes he wondered if it was more than he deserved.

He also knew that he was Yuuri's safe place, his home and there was something beautiful about that. Yuuri trusted Viktor with secrets that he would never tell anyone else because he knew that Viktor would hold them close and never say anything. Not only did he trust Viktor enough to hold onto those secrets for him, he trusted Viktor enough to let him see him at his worst. He trusted Viktor enough to hold him when his psyche caved in on itself and the shadows of his mind were slowly snuffing out whatever bright and positive thoughts he had left. He trusted Viktor enough to extend that hand and lift him out of the fog, knowing that failure on Viktor's part to do so would cripple him even more.

Viktor stood up and grabbed Yuuri's jacket off the hanger. He held it open for his fiancé, helping him ease into it. Once the jacket was on and smoothed down Yuuri buttoned it up while Viktor allowed his thumbs to trace intangible patterns on Yuuri's neck taking slight pride in the flush that covered his younger lover's face. Yuuri looked in the mirror and met Viktor's eyes with that striking, gorgeous, beautiful smile that made Viktor a little weak in the knees.

"Hey there handsome." Viktor winked which made Yuuri both turn a slight pink and roll his eyes at the same time.

"Are you going to actually get dressed at some point?" Yuuri turned around and regarded Viktor with a skeptical eye. "You cannot go to the banquet in just your boxers." He emphasized his point by pulling back the elastic on Viktor's boxers and letting it snap against his hip again with a resounding 'thwap'.

Viktor sighed and began muttering to himself something about unappreciative fiancés and uncomfortable clothing but got dressed all the same. He felt Yuuri's eyes on him as he dressed and when he looked in the mirror he noticed said unappreciative fiancé was watching him intently. Viktor threw his arms in his shirt and buttoned it up quickly tucking it into his slacks.

"Yes my love?" Viktor asked caught a little unprepared by the predatory look in Yuuri's eyes. He wasn't expecting the front of his shirt to end up balled up in Yuuri's fist nor was he expecting the sudden yank from said fist. He most defiantly didn't expect the needy lips that pressed against his asking - no demanding - to be acknowledged.

"You look beautiful like that Vitya." He whispered as he pulled back and used his thumb to wipe some saliva off of Viktor's lower lip. He gently pushed Viktor back into the wall and reached up to place a hand on either side of his head. Viktor gulped a little as Yuuri looked up at him through long lashes. "So beautiful and all mine. Make sure you don't take your eyes off of me tonight, Vitya, and I will make sure that once we get back you won't want to look anywhere other than here ." Yuuri pointed at himself as he took a step back and winked innocently at Viktor.

"Wow." Viktor huffed sticking a knuckle in his mouth and biting down lightly as he watched Yuuri saunter towards the door. Maybe beautiful wasn't the right word to describe Yuuri… maybe sexy was closer to the mark. Eros for sure.


	9. A Kiss for Comfort

Yuuri stopped in the doorway taking large gulps of air as he tried to normalize his breathing. His hair clung to his forehead, matted by the sweat of his brow. His cheeks were a dark pink, almost red from obvious exertion. But what caught Viktor off guard the most was the wide and petrified look of his eyes.

Viktor brought the back of his hand up to his face trying to quickly wipe away the tears. It didn't help though. If he got rid of one tear two more would form to take its place. He knew that his bottom lip was quivering as he tried to hold back a sob. Honestly, he wasn't sure if Yuuri had ever witnessed him quite this broken before.

He tried to turn his head to hide the tears since he couldn't stop them. He didn't see Yuuri walking towards him but he heard it. Slow – deliberate – steps, almost like Yuuri thought that he was approaching a frightened animal, and in many ways he was. Viktor flinched when he felt Yuuri's fingers graze across the back of his hand.

"Oh, Vitya." He whispered. The edge of the bed gave under the Japanese man's weight as he sat down careful not to disturb anything other than the mattress. He felt a hand card through his hair and that was all it took, the tears few tears that he still had control over started to drown him and the sob ripped itself from his throat.

He threw his body forward, crashing into Yuuri who caught him and held onto him tightly. His gentle voice laced with a slight accent began to mutter words of encouragement to Viktor. Every time he heard his lover tell him 'it will be okay' he tried so hard to believe it. Every whisper of 'we will get through it' bolstered his confidence because Yuuri had said we; not 'you' but ' _we'_.

'We'… that's right, while this incident may have happened to Viktor, Yuuri wasn't going to let him deal with it on his own. He pulled himself back and looked into Yuuri's eyes. They were kind, sympathetic, hopeful, loving, and comforting all at once.

"We'll get through this." Viktor said so softly that he was sure Yuuri hadn't even heard the words. His voice was small, quivering like a child who was about to face their darkest fear. Yuuri pressed a soft and lingering kiss onto his forehead. Viktor could feel all the unspoken words in that kiss. It sent a jolt of electricity down his spine because for the first time in a very, very, _very_ long time he there was a 'we'. There was someone to hold his hand through every horrid step.

"Yes, lyubov moya, together we are going to get through this." Viktor's eyes grew wide as he listened to his lover struggle a bit to form the words of his mother tongue. It was the first time that Yuuri had made an attempt to use Russian when speaking to him and Viktor wasn't entirely sure that he heard him right.

"Say it again." He whispered.

"Lyubov moya." Yuuri smiled as he lifted Viktor's hand and lightly brushed his lips over the gold ring symbolizing their love. Viktor stopped breathing, the pain forgotten for that split moment. At that point in time his attention was solely focused on Yuuri's lips, the sounds that tumbled out of them, and the pounding of his own heart.

—

It was several weeks, three surgeries, and one vehement argument over the need of a wheelchair for at least 3-6 week, before Viktor was released from the hospital and into the care of his doting husband. While he felt more than prepared to go home, Viktor was not expecting the misery that blindsided him the moment Yuuri wheeled him into their living room. While in the hospital he didn't have his legacy forced on him. He didn't have a constant reminder that he was _THE_ Viktor Nikiforov, famous world champion and Olympian ice skater and the pride of Russia.

It was something completely different, however, to be forced to look at your accomplishments knowing that you would never be able to go back to it. Yuuri sensed the tension and stepped in between Viktor and the medals that were hanging in a show case on the wall. The damage was done though and without the medals to look at Viktor did the only thing he could think of and he hung his head. He didn't cry as Yuuri expected, rather, he started to chuckle which turned into a fit of giggles and eventually descended into a cacophony of hollow laughter. Yuuri took a slight step back alarmed at the reaction which caused Viktor to laugh a little harder.

"Sorry, sorry." He giggled after a few moments, "It's just that… that… I was ready. I was ready to give it all up when I left for Japan. I had no intention on coming back." His voice cracked a little, and through the desperate chuckle tears began to fall down his face. "But then I met you, and it was the spark I needed. Everything was so bright and new." He rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes as the laughs became sobs. "I'm not ready to give it up."

Yuuri knelt in front of Viktor, care to ensure he didn't hit Viktor's extended leg, and held him close pressing kisses into his hair. Viktor's hands balled up in his shirt as he cried. Yuuri knew he needed this, he hadn't properly cried since Yuuri first saw him in the hospital. He never mourned the fact that he wasn't going to be able to do his life's passion any more.

Viktor felt a finger lift gently push his chin up so that he was met with golden brown eyes. Yuuri pressed his lips against his in a salty kiss. They kept looking at one another through the contact and Viktor could see Yuuri's resolve to be there through everything, including what was more than likely going to be his many breakdowns.

"We will get through this lyubov moya."

"Say it again."

" _We_ will get through this Lyubov moya"

"Okay."


	10. Breathless

They stood there looking at one another from across the living room. Viktor sported a huge smile on his face even if his eyes betrayed him and spoke of the pure exhaustion the trip home had caused him. Yuuri looked surprised, mouth was slightly agape and eyes searching over Viktor's features like he was worried it was all a lie. The book that was in Yuuri's hand tumbled to the ground and both men were startled out of their stupor.

"Viktor!" Yuuri exclaimed as he came back to his senses. He threw the blanket off of his legs and stumbled over the arm of the couch throwing himself into Viktor's waiting arms. "I thought you weren't going to be home for another three days!"

"Well there was a slight issue with the contract so I got to come home." He squeezed his husband picking him off the floor and swinging them around in a circle. "So surprise?"

Yuuri laughed and wrapped both of his hands in Viktor's hair and pulled him into a heated kiss. They stood there for a few long moments all tangled limbs, teeth, tongue, and roaming hands. Three weeks was far too long. When they pulled back they were both breathing a little heavier.

That night they went out to a small restaurant to celebrate Viktor's early return. Feet gently brushed against ankles under the table. Fingertips ghosted over the back of hands. Eyes met and held heated glances that conveyed want. Each passing moment was just another form of foreplay.

Viktor sent Yuuri a seductive smile as he licked the chocolate frosting that was left behind from his cake off his fork. Yuuri swallowed hard his mouth suddenly dry. He jumped a little when he felt Viktor's socked foot as it rubbed higher against his thigh. "Something wrong love?" Viktor asked in a knowing tone.

Yuuri took a deep breath to steady himself. He knew that Viktor took great pleasure in getting him riled up. The Russian would do whatever he could to see how red he could get Yuuri's face and frankly Yuuri wasn't going to let him play that game tonight.

"Not at all." He replied his face tilted towards his desert as he took another slow bite and looked up through his eyelashes at his lover. It was Viktor's turn to be caught unprepared. The foot that had settled on the edge of Yuuri's chair between his thighs suddenly fell with a slight 'thud' on the floor. Yuuri couldn't help but give a slight giggle. Viktor liked to work him up, but he knew the poor man was no match for his Eros persona. After all Yuuri had sculpted it in the end to seduce Viktor.

Point – Yuuri

By the time the men got home they were ready to fall into one another. Viktor, however, felt like he had lost at his own game at dinner and it wasn't sitting well with him. If Yuuri wanted to play he would be more than happy to play along. Yuuri was a very intriguing man. They say that food is the way to a man's heart, but the way to Yuuri's was dance.

Viktor turned on the sound system and picked out a soft song with a jazz like undertone. Reaching out his hand he smiled sweetly at Yuuri and twirled him into his chest. They both started to laugh as Yuuri turned to face his lover reaching up to caress his face. "Hi there."

"Oh hi! Come here often?" Viktor smiled.

"Mmmhhh, I do, how have I never seen you here before?"

"Oh because normally I am here with my adorable fiancé. You may have seen him before black wild hair, blue rimmed glasses, blushes at any innuendo." They began rocking back and Viktor's hands finding purchase on Yuuri's slimmer hips. Yuuri looking his arms over Viktor's shoulders hands lightly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "The most beautiful eyes and infectious laugh. A body to die for, don't get me started on his ass." Viktor whispered into his ear, fondling Yuuri with a free hand.

"Can't say that I have. How scandalous that you are dancing with me though," he tried to sound offended. "But I won't tell him if you don't." Viktor hummed in agreement as he leaned his head against Yuuri's forehead. They swayed for a few moments still trying to stay in their characters but it was Yuuri who gave in first a fit of laughter falling from his lips. The laughing was contagious and before they knew it they were both swaying with the music out of time, laughing until it became hard to breathe.

Viktor moved in placing a quick kiss on Yuuri's smiling into it when he felt man push back. They sat there peppering one another with quick kisses to the lips, forehead, cheeks, neck, shoulder, any place they could reach. Breathing was speeding up and Yuuri felt light headed as he pressed into Viktor for another kiss. He bit lightly at Viktor's bottom lip and swallowed the moan that bubbled up from his lover's throat.

When they pulled apart Yuuri rested his head on Viktor's shoulder his lips a breath away from his neck; breathing had suddenly a function he forgot how to do. He felt the rapid rise and fall of the Russian's chest as he tried to catch his own breath. They swayed slightly to the music; not enough to be called dancing but enough to be moving.

As the song came to an end Yuuri looked and whispered, "Bed?" Viktor could only smile as he took his lover's hand and slowly lead him. He had seduced Yuuri the best way he knew how.

Point – Viktor.


	11. Jealousy

There was much speculation that floated around about the nature of the relationship between one Viktor Nikiforov and his student Katsuki Yuuri following the kiss that had taken place at the Cup of China. For the weeks leading up to Rostelecom Cup they found themselves being asked fewer questions about the competition and more questions about said relationship.

Things only got more intense when they landed in Russia and it was evident the moment they stepped off the plane that no place was going to be safe. As soon as they had left the safety of the gate and reached baggage claim the media was on them. Viktor didn't have an issue with the attention but skillfully dodged any questions while he led Yuuri through the throngs of reporters to the safety of a taxi with a hand on his lower back.

"You okay?" Viktor asked softly as the taxi maneuvered the busy streets of Moscow. He pressed his leg into Yuuri's trying to give him something that could help physically ground him. Yuuri gave a weak nod and rested his head on Viktor's shoulder.

"Just tired," he muttered as his eyes fluttered shut. He hummed contently as Viktor's arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him a little closer. Viktor noticed the look from the taxi driver in the rear view mirror but chose not to comment on it just send the man I small smile. The taxi driver gave him a slight nod in response and Viktor also closed his eyes for a moment feeling the jet lag catching up to him as well.

It was about a 20 minute ride from the airport to the hotel the ISU booked for the competition. Viktor was very thankful when he heard the cab driver clear his throat and let them know that they were almost there. Viktor hadn't realized that he had also drifted off his head falling on top of Yuuri's. Gently he woke Yuuri up laughing a little at the way he growled.

"Damn." Viktor uncharacteristically cussed under his breath as the taxi was swarmed the second they pulled up to the hotel. Didn't the ISU have some kind of protocol for dealing with the media? Yuuri sighed and rubbed his eyes as he caught a glimpse of the onslaught that was to come. Viktor paid the taxi driver handsomely for the help he gave them. "You ready for this?" He asked Yuuri. The poor man looked like he was about dead on his feet which was both a blessing and a curse. It meant that Yuuri would be less likely to panic in the crowd but it did cause Yuuri to act irrationally from time to time.

"Do I have a choice?" the smaller man mumbled glumly. Viktor gave him a sympathetic smile before he pushed open the door and stepped out. He waited for Yuuri and once again placed his hand on the small of his back to both ground and guide the man.

"Mr. Nikiforov what does it feel like to be back in Russia after so long?"

"As always I am proud to be in my motherland." Viktor replied as they took a small half step forward at a time.

"Mr. Katsuki how are you feeling about the competition?"

"As always I look forward to it and wish everyone the best of luck." Another half step forward.

"Mr. Katsuki do you care to comment on what it will be like to face your coach's rink mates?"

"I wish them the best of luck but they are no different than any other competitor." Another half step forward.

"Mr. Nikiforov can you comment on the rumored relationship that you share with your student following the dramatic display at the Cup of China?"

"No comment." Another half step forward, halfway to the hotel door and sweet sanctuary. He had felt Yuuri tense up suddenly and it wasn't until he looked up that he saw why. While he expect there to be a few people who would show up among the fans, he didn't expect his own cheering section. Most of the signs were in Cyrillic which Viktor was thankful for, but there were some signs written in English that set Viktor a little on edge.

A good number of the signs were just text that were directed at Yuuri, none of them were nice. It would seem that while the lead up to Russia had been all about the possible relationship between him and his student, Russia itself was going to be about trying to run Yuuri off. He knew that he had fans that were less than pleased with his choice to leave and coach Yuuri, but he forgot how nasty some of them could be.

He knew that he needed to defuse the situation as there were already people who were yelling out to them. Most were just happy to get a glimpse of their idol but some were starting to yell out to Yuuri telling him that he had no right to claim Viktor for himself. A few went so far as to threaten him. Yuuri stopped walking and looked at the crowd.

"Yuuri, just keep going." Viktor told him as he tried to push him forward but Yuuri refused to move. "Yuuri?" Viktor's voice was full of concern; he knew that something like this could start a downward spiral. He knew that he needed to get Yuuri moving before it hit that point and there would more than likely still be a need for some damage control tonight as well.

He looked at Yuuri's face and wasn't quite sure what it was that he saw but it wasn't what he was expecting. There he watched the younger skater stick his hands in his pockets and turn so that he stood square with the crowd. He cocked his head to the side and listened to what the group had to say. Viktor would have been worried that it would have been a bad thing but the look in Yuuri's eyes… it was the same look he got when he got into his Eros persona.

Suddenly everything started to move in slow motion. He felt Yuuri's fist grab the front of his jacket. His eyes went wide as he felt his body being pulled forward. He heard the gasp of the crows, the click of the cameras, the questions that started being yelled at them from the media. He saw the smoldering and possessive look in Yuuri's eyes. For a moment the only thing that he could smell was the shaving cream that Yuuri used right before they landed. And then Yuuri's lips crashed into his and he felt a hand reach around the back of his neck and tangle in his hair slightly pulling him into a better angle. Yuuri's tongue ran over his bottom lip and Viktor was helpless as he gasped out his surprise.

The kiss was deep and suddenly Viktor felt dominated by Yuuri, knees weak. He lost track of everything going on around him as he started to kiss Yuuri back whimpering slightly when teeth pulled on his bottom lip. And then it was over. Viktor stood there dumbfounded, breathing heavy. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Yuuri's which still held that possessive glint to them.

"Y-Yuuri?" he whispered. The skater smiled at him and ran a finger down his jaw line.

"They" he said pointing at the crowd that was still screaming in a mix of excitement and outrage, "seem to think that you still belong to them; that you are the property of Russia. But that I wanted to make sure that you remember that you are mine. I wanted to make sure that they knew that you are only mine." Yuuri's eyes softened and he smiled before he reached out and pulled Viktor in for a shorter, more innocent kiss. "But the difference between me and them is that in the end I also belong to you. You are not a possession. They don't seem to understand that."

Viktor felt himself blush at the words. He would never get use to the way that Yuuri always seemed to understand him. To say something that Viktor himself didn't even know that he needed to hear. Yuuri laughed at him and grabbed his hand, "Breathe," he said only loud enough for Viktor to hear it. It brought back memories of Viktor telling Yuuri to do the same thing right before he kissed him the first time. "We can talk more about this inside if you want. If we don't move now the media is going to swarm us again." Viktor nodded and gave Yuuri a sly smile.

"Oh Yuuri, talking is what I have in mind."


	12. the dark

As humans we have a predisposition to be fearful of the literal things that go bump in the night. The thought of the unsavory things that lurk in the shadows after the sun goes down is enough to send a shiver down your spine and make you hasten your steps. As children we believe that the only darkness we need to fear is the kind that throws shadows on our walls as we try to sleep. As adults we know that there are many kinds of darkness, each more sinister than the last. Humanity is far from perfect and the older we get the more we realize that the real darkness to fear is the darkness derived from ourselves.

For years I was drowning in self imposed darkness but the funny thing about it is – I didn't even know. My desire was always to please everyone around me. My goal was to keep them guessing, surprise them even at the cost of my own happiness. The darkness made me believe that by doing these things I was happy when in fact it was these very things that continued to feed that sadness within me. 20 years of my life in the dark; I knew nothing else.

Then he drunkenly stumbled into my life with all the force of a typhoon. In that moment the shadows were gone, even if only for a while, as we danced through the reception hall. For just a minute I remembered what life was like in the light, what I was missing out on. For an instant I remembered happiness. And then, like that, the night was over and he was gone and I retreated into the shadows of my own mind again.

The problem was, I suddenly remembered what it was like to live in the light. I got a taste of it and I longed for more. The problem with living in the shadows of your own mind, however, is that the longer you do it the tighter the hold the darkness has on you. I didn't know how to pull myself out. I didn't know until I saw him skate, until I watched him skatemyprogram; until I witnessed him breathe life into a program that had started to make me feel dead. Suddenly that little light from the banquet was back, only this time it was an inferno.

I hate the saying 'like a moth drawn to a flame', it is so annoyingly over used, but how accurate it was once I met him again. Katsuki Yuuri, the enigma, a walking study in contradictions. Katsuki Yuuri, the person who slowly began to heal me without even knowing he was doing it. Katsuki Yuuri, the only person who ever told me to be myself because that was all he wanted from me. Katsuki Yuuri, my light, chasing away the shadows.

There are many things that Yuuri has taught me about the shadows too though. I have watched him struggle through his own darkness, careening towards disaster, suffocating as the shadow arms pull him down. It reminds me that I am not alone, and in those moments as I try to help guide him back he reminds me that… we are only human.

As humans we fight to control everything. I fight to control the way people see me, while Yuuri fights to control the way his mind forces him to unwilling think about things. Together, however, we have learned that there are aspects of the darkness that are not about control, but rather about letting go. Together, we have learned that the darkness is not all bad and there is a certain level of comfort to be found. In the darkness we can just be, let go of our masks, let go of our fears, and be ourselves. Together, we are redefining what the darkness means to us.

"You are my star and I'll be your sky, my wish is to remain together until the end of time." I said softly as I tied the piece of paper to the lantern Yuuri was holding between his hands. He gave a little giggle, a slight blush dusting his cheeks barely visible by the soft light of the lantern. Gently I grab the lantern in my own hands while giving him a little wink.

"Has anyone ever told you how unbelievably corny you are?" He shook his head

"You do, all the time." I stuck my tongue out at him while watching him tie his wish to the lantern. I looked up and couldn't keep the smile off of my face as what had to be hundreds of lanterns lit up the sky chasing away the darkness. It was amazing to think that each lantern had at a wish or two attached to it. Ours would soon join them.

As our eyes lock and I felt the breath leave me. I don't think I will ever stop being surprised by him. The way he looks bathed in the soft yellow light of the lantern, dressed in a yukata, a genuine smile and twinkling eyes almost makes it hard to breathe. My Yuuri.

"What did you wish for?" I whispered, still caught up in the magic that was his gaze.

"A million kisses under a million stars." His voice barely heard, cheeks turning scarlet as he put his hands on the lantern and started to lift it into the sky. I did the same and as soon as my finger tips left the wire frame I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Well, I better get started then." I listened to him laugh with glee as I peppered his face smiling through the kisses. Not all darkness is bad. After all without the darkness I couldn't appreciate Yuuri… my light.

there is some great artwork for this on my Tumblr Ladyley

This wasn't going to get posted for a day or two more just so I could make some more adjustments to it, but I go in for surgery tomorrow and I didn't want to have this piece floating in limbo until I was able to write again. (should only be a few days though) So I am sorry for any mistakes that are present. Thank you to J for giving this a quick read over before I posted it. And of course thank you all for taking the time to read this.


	13. Let Go

As I closed my eyes, I allowed myself to experience him, his warm hand carding through my hair, the scent of cedar and cherry, my name falling like a whispered prayer from his lips. I felt more than heard the soft words he spoke as they rumbled through his chest.

"I love you." He whispered, "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyIloveyou" he repeated over and over like a ritualistic mantra.

"I know". I said in hushed tones. I was eerily calm despite knowing what had happened, what was going to happen. "I love you, more than you will ever know." I heard the blare of the horn as the car hit me, the sound of the sirens in the distance getting closer, the car that stopped to render aid. I felt the rain water as it soaked through my clothing chilling me to the bone… at least I thought it was the rain. The light from the lamp was blinding as I forced my eyes open focusing on nothing but him.

They say when you die that your life flashes before your eyes and you relive all your past triumphs and failures. God, how I wish that isn't true. I just wanted to stay here, in this moment, with him. I tried to reach up to brush away the tears but found the task insuperable.

"Listen," I whispered fighting to get every word out, "I love you. Find happiness. Let go," it was getting hard to say anything, I couldn't hear anything beyond my pulse, I could barely feel anything, and his face was all I could see. "Kiss me".

I didn't feel the kiss, slipping moments before he finally brushed his lips against mine. But I watched him, a hole in my chest and I wasn't sure if it was because my heart had stopped beating or if it was because my heart broke completely. He was sobbing, how did I not see that he was sobbing before, clinging to me like letting me go would make things too real. How did things go so wrong? How did we go from happily chatting about Yuri's short program, standing just a little too close to one another huddled under the umbrella, to… this? To pushing him away instinctively knowing there was no way we would both be able to jump clear.

"Please, don't go." His body heaving with each word as he pressed more kisses on my face and in my hair. His hands were wound so tightly into my shirt that his knuckles were white from the strain. I shattered as I watched the scene unfold. It wasn't even the loss of my own life that upset me; it was knowing that I couldn't fix his pain.

The paramedics tried to pull him off of me but he refused to relinquish his hold. "You can't have him." I screamed and a part of me knew that he wasn't talking to the paramedics; he was talking to death itself.

The paramedics worked around him but it wasn't long before they backed off knowing that there was nothing they could do. One came back moments later with a blanket and draped it over his shoulders. He tried to coax him to stand up but he refused still clinging. I walked over and knelt next to him unsure if he would be able to understand that I was there.

"Let go." I whispered in his ear. I placed my hands over his and slowly his fingers relaxed.

"Viktor." He whispered in a shaky breath. His face pale with the understanding of what happened, tears mixing with rivers of water that fell from his hair.

"I'm with you, love, I'll always be with you." I placed a kiss into his hair and watched as the paramedic lead him to the back of the ambulance. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I didn't even need to turn around to look. "That's my Yuuri." I whispered, "My beautiful Yuuri."

"I know, he is a sweet boy, Vitya." She said softly. I took a ragged breath and fought the tears that threatened to spill as I turned around "Believe me, he will find his happiness yet, Vitya. You will meet again". I believed her when she said that I would see him again, but a part of me mourned that it would be so long before he could see me. "Now come with me child."

"Yes, mama."

There is something to be said about living a fulfilling life. In the end isn't that all anyone really wants? To live a life that is worth being remembered? To leave behind some kind of a legacy that says 'look I existed'?

When I was younger I thought that there was only one way to reach that goal. I thought that the fame and the fortune that came along with my skating career would be what left my mark on the world. In many ways it would be. Someone told me that I inspired a whole new generation of figure skaters. If that isn't leaving your mark on the world then I don't know what is.

It took me a long time to understand that wasn't the legacy that I needed to leave behind; it was the legacy I left behind with my family that would be the most important. It wasn't about being remembered by the whole world, but being remembered by the people who were my whole world. It would be about being remembered by him.


	14. Arguments are Inevitable

There were people who believed that Yuuri and Viktor had the perfect relationship. Anyone who saw them could plainly see how in love they were. It was the way they spoke about one another like they would move the sun and moon if the other asked. You could also clearly see it in the way they looked at each other from across the room with eyes filled with unadulterated adoration. From the outside looking in their relationship was beyond compare.

However, in real life there is no such thing as a perfect relationship. There will be times where arguments will occur, there is no helping it. Humans just don't agree on everything all the time. There are habits that people have that will not align with someone else's style of living. Viktor and Yuuri were no exception to the rule. While they were able to keep their arguments to private moments, sometimes those arguments could be a down right verbal brawl.

The problem was that Yuuri and Viktor came from very different walks of life. Viktor was raised in an environment where he had most things done for him. It wasn't his fault, he just happened to be Viktor Nikiforov, child prodigy of the ice. The time that he didn't spend on the ice was spent with tutors leaving him no time to learn how to cook for himself, much less how to separate his own laundry. He grew up without his family having moved to the dorms in Saint Petersburg so he could retain Yakov as his coach. Figure skating was his job, it just happened to be a job he enjoyed.

Yuuri was an average child who just so happened to compete in figure skating as an extracurricular activity when he wasn't at school or helping out with the chores at the onsen. He learned how to clean and cook at an early age feeling a sense of duty to help out when needed as well as using it as a way to bond with his family. Skating and ballet were secondary, an escape for when he felt overwhelmed. His family supported his desire to skate and dance and even encouraged him to spend time practicing in his free time.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to either of them that living together would pose a few issues. It drove Yuuri insane that Viktor wouldn't put the dishes in the dishwasher. He was Viktor's boyfriend, not his maid. It drove Viktor crazy that Yuuri would get on his case every time he opted to order out rather than cook.

"It isn't like we can't afford it!" Viktor rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch next to Makkachin. It was another late night, he didn't want to cook… hell, he couldn't cook well to begin with. He didn't think it would be a big deal. But like always, Yuuri had to say something about it.

"It doesn't matter if we can afford it or not!" Yuuri spat, "It always comes down to what we can and cannot afford with you. I get it, we make plenty of money but that doesn't mean we should spend it so frivolously."

"It is my money, Yuuri. I think I have a say in how it is spent."

"It is our money, Viktor! Both of us put money into the account, not just you." He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "You know what, it's fine, do whatever you want." He sighed throwing his hands up in defeat and walking off towards the bedroom. Viktor jumped a little when he heard the door slam closed.

There was something about that sound that acted like a switch flipped in the back of his mind. Yuuri was always storming off, always walking away from the issue leaving Viktor to sit there stew until he decided to apologize. But not tonight, he was tired, he was hungry, and he was not putting up with Yuuri's outburst. Viktor stood up quickly, marched down the hall and threw open the bedroom door eyes falling on a very surprised Yuuri standing on the far side of the bedroom half dressed.

"No, you don't get to do that to me." Viktor said stepping toward Yuuri.

"I don't get to do what, Viktor? Be upset with you? I don't get to be tired of eating out because you're too lazy to actually cook? I don't get to be upset about the hundreds of dollars a month you spend just ordering out to avoid having to step foot in our kitchen?" Yuuri took a shaky breath and jabbed his finger in Viktor's chest, "Or is it that I don't get a say in how our money is spent, that is a right reserved only for you?" He regretted the words the second they tumbled out of his mouth but Yuuri was not about to take them back. Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hand and took another step forward forcing the smaller man to step back until he bumped against the wall.

"You don't get brush me off." He pushed even further into Yuuri's space.

"I'm not-"

"Yes, Yuuri, you are." He leaned in so that his mouth was next to Yuuri's ear and lowered his voice to a forced whisper, "Honestly, this passive aggressive attitude you have right now pisses me off." Yuuri swallowed hard, his breathing ragged. It wasn't often that he heard Viktor talk like that and never before had it been directed at him. He placed his free hand on Viktor's chest as if to push him back, but there was no pressure behind it. "You do it every time, you walk away just because you don't like something I said." he pulled back and looked at the fire in Yuuri's eyes.

"I walk away before I say something I will regret." Yuuri balled his fist up grabbing the front of Viktor's shirt and pulled him down so they were level with each other. "And you probably think that it is all about the eating out, or that it is about the money your spending. What you fail to see is that you don't treat me like an equal part in this relationship and that 'pisses me off'. Half of the time you treat me no differently than one of your rink mates." Yuuri pushed Viktor back with just enough force to knock him off balance and stormed past him.

Viktor reached out and grabbed his fiance's arm and pulled him back pushing Yuuri backwards until he hit the wall with a resounding thud. Before Yuuri had time to react he found Viktor's mouth over his pressing a kiss so hard that their teeth knocked together. He tried to pull back but soon found Viktor's hand was wrapped tightly in his hair holding him in place. Yuuri grabbed at Viktor's shirt, pulling at it.

Viktor brought his other hand up and gently placed it in the center of Yuuri's chest pushing the man back against the wall. Yuuri had stopped fighting against Viktor opting instead to kiss him back. His hands traveled to Viktor's waist and gripped with bruising force. He pressed into Viktor's hip as the older man relaxed his hold on Yuuri and started gently carding his hands through, slotting their bodies together.

"You think I treat any of them the same way I treat you?" He ran the pad of his finger roughly across Yuuri's bottom lip. His anger had ebbed a little, released in the kiss that still left Yuuri's lips looking slightly bruised. "Do you think for a second that I would treat anyone other than you like that?" He whispered; the younger man just glared back in defiance.

"I'm still mad at you." Yuuri said quietly but it lacked the venom his words had earlier. He gave a dejected sigh as he turned his head to the side. There was a faint rosie tinge to them that Viktor found somewhat endearing.

"I know." Viktor whispered. He placed a finger under Yuuri's chin and guided him so that they were looking at one another again. "I can't fix a problem that I don't know exists. I didn't realize you felt that way." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri's lips. "You need to tell me these things."

"I-I know." Yuuri's voice was quiet. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth and looked at the floor.

Viktor ran the back of his fingers across the smaller man's cheek and pulled away. "We'll figure it out." he said putting his trademark million-watt smile on as he released Yuuri and took a step back, "But first dinner, then we "make up"," he curled his fingers in mock quotations raising his eyebrows up and down in suggestion. Yuuri rolled his eyes as Viktor winked and turned to walk away. He had to admit, Viktor was right, they always did figure it out and making up wasn't all that bad either."


	15. Yuuri's Body is a Temple

He rested his head against Viktor's shoulder as he willed his breathing to return to normal. His body slumped forward as he landed half draped over his lover a goofy grin on his face. Viktor wrapped an arm around his back and snuggled him closer and he couldn't help but hum in delight pressing a kiss into the crook of Viktor's neck.

The smell of sweat and musk assaulted his senses as he let his lips linger. A slight chill worked its way down his spine as Viktor's fingers ghosted across his hip. He pulled back with a smile, blue eyes met with his brown and he could see the reverence in them. It took his breath away; it always took his breath away.

He reached out and gingerly placed his hand on Viktor's cheek letting his thumb trace the outline of his lover's lips before reaching up to capture them with his own. The kiss was slow, soft, sweet, punctuated with sighs of content. A contrast to the cacophony that had filled the room moments ago.

They lingered, lost in one another. His hands wrapped in pale hair gently pulling Viktor in closer. Viktor wrapping a leg around him and doing the same. It was in these moments that he had a deeper understanding of the level of devotion they shared with one another. This wasn't about the release that they could share, but about the joy of being as close to one another as two people could be. That level of adoration that could only be shown in these moments.

His body was a church and oh did Viktor worship. His lips sung hymns when teeth nipped at his neck. He murmured prayers as Viktor kissed behind his ear. And he took his lover's name in vain as his lips peppered kisses along his jawline. He accepted every last offering Viktor gave him and returned it just as easily because Viktor's body was also a church and Yuuri was just as devout.


	16. I Thought I Lost You

"Yuuri." he whispered stricken as he searched the crowd of people in front of him. He could hear the screaming, the lone child wailing not far from him, the sounds of someone retching. His heart leapt in his chest and it suddenly became hard to breath. It had all happened so fast, one minute Yuuri was here with him, the next…

"Yuuri?" he said a little louder willing his feet to move forward a few steps. His eyes darted from left to right rapidly searching for his husband. The sound of people screaming to his right made him turn to face the sound hoping Yuuri was not in that direction.

"Yuuri!" He yelled out, a few people looked in his direction but none of them approached the stricken man. He was sweating at this point, convinced that he would never get to see his Yuuri again. He shouldn't have let him go, he should have gone with him, he should have gone instead of him! He took a deep shuddering breath and willed himself to survey the area one more time, Yuuri had to be there, he just had to be!

"Viktor!" He heard his name called out and sweet relief bloomed through his chest. He turned towards the sound but still could not see the love of his life. He took a deep breath and focused on calming down. He had heard his Yuuri, his Yuuri was ok he knew that now. All he had to do was locate him!

"Viktor?" A voice from his left said and Viktor turned with tears in his eyes and flung himself at his husband. There he started to sob as he gripped tightly to Yuuri's shirt pulling him tightly against his body as if he was afraid that it was all just a figment of his imagination.

"I thought I lost you!" Viktor wailed, "I thought you were gone forever." He presses his lips onto Yuuri's cheek, his forehead, his nose, his neck, and finally pulled him in for a proper kiss. He held out at arms length and started to survey him for any damage.

"Viktor," Yuuri sighed, "I just went to get us lemonaid." He held up the large plastic cup with half a lemon squeezed in it. "You said you were thirsty."

"But I heard screaming!" Viktor exclaimed.

"Rollercoaster." Yuuri said patiently pointing in the direction of the large metal ride.

"The children crying?"

"Parents pulling kids away from rides they want to ride." he pointed to a little girl who was doing just that, sobbing as her mother attempted to pull her away from a booth with a large stuffed puppy in it.

"The retching?!" Viktor sounded almost stricken again.

"People who got sick on rides love." Yuuri smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his husband pulling him in for a hug. "I am ok."

"Promise?"

"Yes love, I promise." Yuuri said with a good natured laugh as he pulled his husband in for another kiss. He wondered if maybe he should have been more prepared when bringing Viktor to his first amusement park… he was after all sometimes more child than man.


	17. Sad Kisses

They knew this day was coming sooner or later. While they tried their best to prepare themselves for it, they knew there was no way that they would actually be ready. They knew that he had a good life, seventeen long years, that is much longer than the average standard poodle. In the end though, no one lives forever, not even the most beloved pet in the world.

The sun rose that morning in a juxtaposition to the feelings that were swirling around the house. Determined to let Viktor snuggle in bed with Makka for as long as he wanted, Yuuri made his way to the kitchen and made a special breakfast of pancakes, sausage, bacon, and peanut butter toast. In the end neither Yuuri nor Viktor were overly hungry and fed more of their own breakfast to Makka than they ate themselves.

They planned a day focused on some of Makka's favorite things. After breakfast they took a walk around the block taking a modified route so that Makka could rest as needed. The route still took them by a cafe that was the favorite of Yuuri and Viktor, a cafe where Makka was more of a celebrity than either of the world class athletes that cared for him.

Makka had become something of a celebrity in the cafe over the years. Of course everyone knew who Viktor was and as time went on they all knew Yuuri too, but Makka was the real star of the show. He had his own bed in the corner of the main sitting area where he like to lay and watch as the staff bustled around the counters making coffees and serving pastries, every once in a while 'accidently' dropping one on the floor. It was always better to at least give it to Makka rather than let it go to waste.

Today the staff knew what was happening, they knew today was the day. They were prepared, balloons, a special bone shaped puppy cake, and coffee… because who knew Makka had a soft spot for coffee?! There were smiles, there were tears, there were many many laughs. They spent the better part of an hour reliving their favorite Makka moments. When it was finally time to leave there were many tears, a few smiles, and a lot of hugs and face licking.

Viktor ran home to get the car so that his best pup didn't have to walk all the way back to the house and when he returned they loaded up and took a drive out to the beach. It was April and there was still a cold nip in the air that kept them from playing in the water, but Makka didn't seem to care. He ran up and down the beach in a slow jog, stopping to rest every so often. His age was showing and it pained Viktor to no end.

As the morning gave way to the afternoon and the sun rose high in the sky the three of them sat in the sand, huddled together for warmth, Makka's head resting gently in Viktor's lap. Yuuri gripped Viktor's hand and rested his head on his husband's shoulder closing his eyes and letting the serenity of the moment wash over him. He knew it would be hard to come back here, he knew when they came back here it wouldn't be like this again… he felt the invisible hand tighten around his heart.

Yakov offered to drive them to the vet's office, knowing how hard this day was going to be for the two of them, but they politely declined determined to make their final moments just the three of them. They took their time walking from the car into the vet's office giving Makka plenty of time to stop and smell everything that his heart desired. Tears were already forming in Viktor's eyes but when he looked at the pain that filled Makka's he knew he was making the right choice. The last thing he wanted was for he beloved pet to suffer any more.

They were led into a room with with dim lights, pillows, and soft pastel colors. A rainbow covered one wall depicting the transition of pets from one side of the rainbow to the other. The vet came in and talking in a low tone asked if they were ready. Yuuri smiled weakly at him and nodded gripping at Viktor's hand. The vet waited for Viktor to nod at him before he gave Makka that shot that would help him sleep and the second to cross the rainbow bridge.

"You're such a good boy." Viktor whispered pressing kisses into Makka's head and running his hands through his fur. Yuuri took a deep breath and pressed a kiss in after Viktor holding lightly onto Makka's paw and whispered sweet words of 'good boy' and 'I love you' as Makka's eyes fluttered shut.

They sat there together with Makka long after he had passed on. Viktor silently crying into the dog's fur. They knew this was for the best, they knew this day was coming, they really really really weren't prepared. Yuuri filled out the paperwork the vet needed to take care of the remains and ensure that they were returned to them before gently prying Viktor from Makka and walking with him through the office and to the car.

They drove home in silence, ate dinner in silence, cuddled on the couch in silence. Words weren't needed. Yuuri held Viktor pressing comforting kisses into his hair while Viktor held onto Yuuri's hand and took deep steadying breaths. They knew this day was coming, it doesn't mean they were prepared.


	18. The Best Medicine

Yuuri rolled over in his bed and pulled the covers up until they were just under his nose. He glared at the clock ringing obnoxiously loud so early in the morning. Why did he decide to be an athlete? Didn't he knew how amazing it was to sleep when he was younger? He didn't think this through and now he must suffer the consequences.

Honestly waking up early in the morning was a small price to pay in the grand scheme of things. If he hadn't fallen in love with skating early on he wouldn't be where he was today. He rolled over and nudged Viktor muttering something that vauguly sounded like an order to turn off the alarm. He sat up and regret the choice right away. The world swam in front of him and the second the blankets fell from his body he shivered.

No, no, no, no, no, this couldn't be happening. Worlds was next week!

But sure enough his body protested getting out of bed even more than it had when he sit up. Moaning a little as his head began to pound, Yuuri made his way to the kitchen and started the tea kettle. Hopefully it was just a passing thing, something that would disappear with a little food in his system.

Viktor ambled out of the bedroom all sunshine and rainbows and it made Yuuri's headache even worse. His husband wrapped two strong arms around his waist and unceremoniously draped his heavy body across Yuuri's back. Yuuri had to push against the counter to keep himself from falling.

"V-Viktor!" He screeched catching them just before the inevitable fall.

Viktor stood up, placed two hands on Yuuri's shoulders, and spun him around so that they were looking at one another. He could tell by the look in Viktor's eyes that he knew something was wrong. Before he could protest a hand swept across his forehead pushing his bangs away from his face in the process.

"You're burning up!" Viktor announced unhelpfully. Yuuri just shrugged him off and turned back to the counter to continue working on his tea. Viktor pursed his lips together. "Off to bed with you!" He commanded.

Yuuri looked at him like he was joking. There was no way that he could take a day off, not with a major competition just around the corner. But the look of determination in Viktor's eyes told Yuuri that he wasn't going to win this… not without a fight at least. However, it didn't even get to that stage, Yuuri felt his feet lift off the ground as he was lifted with ease off the floor and carried through the house to be delivered back in bed.

In all honesty Yuuri didn't have the energy to fight, he knew he should, he needed to practice, but the logical side of him wanted to stay in bed. It would be better to take a day or two now than aggravate the illness and suffer through the competition with it. He gave a suffering sigh and rolled over. Viktor bustled out of the room only to return moments later with a box of meds, water, tea, and some toast.

"Do you think you can eat?" He asked softly. Yuuri gave a slight nod and sat up accepting the toast and tea eating and drinking as slowly as he could. Viktor remained at his side texting with someone, he assumed Yakov, and humming a happy little song. Why did he have to be so in love with a morning person?

Once done with the toast and he had some medicine in his system Yuuri rolled over and closed his eyes. He was caught off guard when he felt Viktor hover over him and place a kiss on his cheek.

"You're going to get sick." Yuuri mumbled.

"Haven't you heard that the fastest way to get rid of a cold is to pass it on?"

"That isn't hygienic."

"No, I suppose not, but I still want you to get better." Viktor chuckled as he leaned in again and gave Yuuri a proper kiss. "I have to go to practice now, I'll be back around lunch to check on you." Yuuri tried to tell him a proper goodbye but he could already feel the arms of sleep pulling him in.

The next morning dawned and once again the annoying alarm clock blared to life. Yuuri didn't hate many things in his life; large shoulder to shoulder crowds, when his neighbors had a party at 3am, the squirrel that teased Makka everyday, but at the very top of that list was the damn alarm clock.

Sitting up slowly and nudging Viktor awake Yuuri noted that he was indeed feeling more like himself again. Perhaps a little weaker than he would like, but gone were the body aches and headache. With a small smile on his face he attempted to get out of bed only to be pulled back by Viktor who snuggled up against him and whimpered.

"I'm dying." Viktor croaked out, tightening his hold on his husband. "I caught whatever it was that you had."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "No one told you to kiss me. In fact, I believe I told you this would happen."

"I take it all back… kiss me and take back your cooties!" Viktor wailed as he flopped on his back and flung an arm over his eyes melodramatically.

"Sorry there is a no return policy." Yuuri laughed as he got out of bed. He grabbed his phone and shot a quick message to Yakov to let him know Viktor was sick before getting his husband some food and meds.

"I thought you loved me!" Viktor cried as Yuuri prepared to leave for practice. He watched his husband move around the room in disbelief. "You expect me die alone?!"

"I don't expect you to die Vitya. You have a 24 hour bug. If you do decide to die though Makka is here to see you off. Now I have to go." Yuuri kissed his fingers and then placed them on Viktor's head.

"Love you."

"I'm going to die!" Viktor wailed as Yuuri closed the door with a slight chuckle and headed off to the rink to make up for lost training time.


	19. I'll be Back

Viktor sighed as he fell gracefully across his husband's lap. Yuuri, not amused, just rolled his eyes and looked down at his overly dramatic husband. The couch was soft but Viktor was all curves and angles, it was those angles that really hurt!

"My love," Viktor said softly as he reached a hand up and caressed his young lover's cheek, "I hate to break it to you, but i must be going."

"Oh, no, don't, you can't." Yuuri's voice was annoyed, even, and laced with scathing sarcasm.

"You won't miss me?" The Russian sat up startled by this development. How could his loving husband of five years not miss him while he was gone? Sure, they had lived most of their lives together traveling from one event to another. And of course this meant that they spent more time apart from one another than together sometimes. But it was hardly fair for Yuuri to imply that he wouldn't miss Viktor during their time apart.

"Not really." Yuuri said noncommittally as he picked his book back up and continued where he left off. Viktor just looked at him dumbfounded for a full minute. Where had he gone wrong? What had he done wrong? Was this the end of them as a couple? Had there been signs? DId he miss them? What in the world was happening?!

"Y-Y-Yuuri, you can't possibly mean that, tell me you are joking!" Yuuri sighed and put his book back down and looked at his husband over the frames of his glasses. He waited a few moments before speaking… a few nerve wracking moments. It felt like an eternity to Viktor.

"Really Viktor?" Yuuri sighed and placed his book down. "Are we doing this?" There was a long pause where Viktor wondered what 'this' was. Eventually Yuuri shook his head in fond annoyance and laughed. "Has anyone ever told you that you are the most dramatic person to ever walk the face of the earth?"

Yuuri placed his hand behind Viktor's head and bent over to meet his husband's lips in a soft kiss. It took Viktor a moment to respond but eventually he pushed back brushing his tongue along Yuuri's lower lip. He felt his husband's lips curl up in a smile and the huff of air that came out of his nose as he laughed. They sat joined together kissing one another as if it was the only thing they existed to do. Finally Yuuri pulled away and ran the pad of his thumb over Viktor's bottom lip.

"I love you." He whispered and pressed a chaste kiss into his husband's forehead. "But you really do have to go before you're too late." He giggled as his husband sighed and pulled himself off the couch and away from the warmth of his embrace. Looking at the clock hanging he gasped and quickly pressed a kiss into Yuuri's temple.

"I'll be back, love you." He was halfway out of the door before he thought to stop and double check with Yuuri "You wanted chocolate vanilla swirl right?"

"Yes, now get out of here and go get the ice cream before the store closes!" Yuuri half laughed and half yelled as he threw a pillow towards the door.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

this kiss is shorter than the others for a reason, you guys we only have 1 kiss left to go! i wanted to make sure that i had the ability to write a little longer of a chapter for the last one. 20 chapters no more than 20,000 words... gah, i cant believe i have almost finished this!


End file.
